


In Any Other World...

by doesntafraid (Norickayer)



Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blaine Anderson-Stark, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Reincarnation/past lives, There are a lot of gifs in this fic FYI, Why Did I Write This?, gleevengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norickayer/pseuds/doesntafraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in.</p><p>(In which Kurt Hummel is Loki, and no one is happy to find this out, least of all Kurt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone and their sister wrote a 'Loki falls off the Bifrost and lives on Earth for awhile, thereby finding redemption' story, right? This is mine (although it's post-Avengers, not post-Thor).

 

“Why. Why am I always second-best.” Kurt growls, his eyes narrowed and wet. “Is Odin behind this disgusting farce of a second chance? Did he think it a kindness, brother? Taming the monster is not so easy!”

Kurt, or Loki, or whoever he is right now threatens to lunge at Thor. As a six-foot Asgardian it might have been threatening. As an elfin teenager it looks desperate.

“You thought that, what- being raised by humans would make me  _nice_? Make me  _good?_ ” Kurt’s face twists and he bares too many teeth. “It did not work. Even on Midgard I am reviled, glossed over, rejected in favor of People Like You.”

“I wanted my brother back,” Thor says, and if that is pity in his eyes, Loki might rip them out, but Kurt would just scream.

  
  


He screams.

  
  


Sometime later:

“You’re saying that I’ve been dating a supervillian?”

“I understand that he didn’t seem like-”

“You don’t know Kurt. You haven’t seen him struggle, and lose so many times. But he doesn’t give in. Not really. Kurt is- Kurt is the most brave, most compassionate person I’ve ever met. A  _thousand_  years of memories wouldn’t change that.” Blaine Anderson is only now realizing that he just interrupted a member of a secret government organization, but he doesn’t know how much he cares.

“You had better hope you’re right, kid. Because that’s just about what he’s got.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Does Thor remind you of Finn?” Kurt asks him without introduction.

Blaine thinks seriously about this, as he does with every question Kurt asks him. “Not really,” he eventually decides, “Thor is much more,” Blaine casts out for a suitable word, “decisive.”

Kurt looks up, looks at Blaine instead of staring off into space. “That’s true. But you know how Finn is a terrible dancer and a mediocre singer, yet still sings two out of every three male solos? How he only leads when someone makes him, and how his decisions make things worse, half the time? How he says and does things without thinking, things that tear apart someone’s life? And at the end of the day or week, everyone forgives him. He’s still our leader, he’s still my brother. And Mr. Schuster loves him. Finn is his golden child. And then there’s me.”

Kurt glances toward Blaine again, and amends, “us. We’ve been here longer, we have more talent, we try harder and when we fall, we fall hard, and Mr. Schue isn’t there to catch us. I’ve made mistakes as bad as Finn’s, but I learned from them. I grew up. And I hope I’m a better person for that. But don’t… don’t I deserve something for that? I’m just as good as Finn, even if I’m not manly enough, or strong enough.”

“You don’t care about that,” Blaine says slowly, figuring it out in his head as he goes, “This isn’t about Mr. Schue’s favoritism. You’ve graduated. You don’t need our choir director to tell you how awesome you are. This…is about Thor. Someone liked Thor more than they liked you, and this whole thing with Finn is reminding you of that.” Blaine looks at Kurt for vindication. He finds it in the way Kurt’s blue eyes are downcast.

“Odin,” Kurt whispers.

“Your…dad?” Blaine guesses, not up to date on Norse mythology. “Family can be hard. And I know what it’s like to be a disappointment to my father,” Blaine added, not not not thinking about half-completed car engines, “But hey, you lucked out with Burt, right?”

“I think… I think he’s not my father. Think about it: Loki was active just a few years ago. If I’m Loki, then Kurt Hummel can’t really be eighteen.”


	3. Tony is not the greatest dad ever

Blaine has just left Kurt’s cell when his father finally remembers that he exists.

“Blaine, we have got to talk about your taste in men,” Tony Stark remarks as he slings an arm around his son’s shoulders. Blaine shrugs it off.

“I can’t deal with your humor right now, Dad. Kurt isn’t a criminal; is it even legal for SHEILD to lock him up like this?”

“Three years ago the guy blew up a secret military base, killed like 80 people, and trashed my office. He’s not exactly Innocence Project material,” Tony’s attitude sobers for a minute, but all he adds is “Sorry, kid.”

“You ruin everything.” Most teenagers would scream that line at their parents, but Blaine is just weary. “If I had kept Kurt away from you, from this part of my life, we’d still be fine. Still in Lima, but… not locked up. Not-”

“Oh, here it goes. You know, this is why I didn’t sue for custody. Your boy toy went nuts and tried to strangle a Norse God. And you know what? I’m glad it happened! I’m glad his breakdown came during your “bring your boyfriend to Daddy’s work” day. Thor was here, I was here. What if it’d happened at your fancy private school while you were watching a news broadcast, or when he was surfing the internet for pirated copies of Sweeny Todd, or whatever he does in his spare time? This isn’t a joke, Blaine. Mr. Compensation in there isn’t a project for you to fix.”

“If you had ever cared for anybody in your life, maybe then you’d understand!” Blaine screams in full teenage-angst mode, “And I don’t even  _go_  to Dalton anymore!”

“I’ll turn this car around!” Tony calls as Blaine storms off down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Then:

“Hey kiddo. I’ve just got a few more things to wrap up here, but I should be back for Friday dinner.”

“Mr. Hummel?” Blaine asks hesitantly.

“Blaine? Why are you calling from Kurt’s phone? Is he okay?’

“He’s not hurt. But he isn’t ‘okay’, exactly.”

“Where are you? Is Finn with you?”

“We’re… uh… at a secret government base. In the air.”

Later:

When Director Fury strides into the room, everyone but Tony immediately shuts up.

“So then he says-”

“Can any of you tell me why I just got off the phone with a disgruntled US Congressman?” Fury demands.

Tony is about to say something rude, but Captain America slaps a hand over his mouth before the situation can get worse.

“Anyone?”

“Kurt’s dad,” Blaine explains, but this just seems to make Fury more, well, furious.

“Stark, this is not a daycare. Your kid does not have security clearance! And since he’s been inexplicably given free reign of my facility, now the press is going to know all about our little operation here. That is _, if_  we don’t let the little trouble factory go.”

Now:

“I don’t care what this ‘Loki’ has done, Col. Fury. My son is a US citizen, and you can’t detain him without probable cause. This ain’t North Korea.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

The first thing Kurt does upon being released from custody is to hug his father.

“Tell me you didn’t know about this.” Kurt isn’t asking. Burt scrubs his face with one sweaty hand.

“About SHIELD? I had no idea ‘till Blaine called me up. The rest? Yeah, I knew. I raised you. Odin wasn’t about to entrust his son to a stranger.”

“I’m not  _his_  son either,” Kurt mutters.

“Hey, none of that! I went to your Glee concerts, I taught you how to drive, and I danced on a stage with two teenage girls as backup dancers for you. You’re my son.”

Kurt’s lips are beginning to stretch into a smile by the time he says, “I still can’t believe you did that.”

“Yeah well, we’re getting off topic. There’s something else you wanted to ask, right?” Burt Hummel places his hand on his son’s shoulder. Kurt’s always been told not to ask a question if he didn’t want to know the answer, but he’s also been told that you can’t always get what you want.

“Who am I?” Kurt asks.

Burt looks into his son’s eyes before gently replying, “Who do you think you are?”

“Dad, my memories don’t make any sense. Three years ago, I remember my freshman History teacher who wanted us to memorize the Canadian national anthem, and I remember being offered a drink by Tony Stark right before I threw him out a window!” There’s desperation in Kurt’s voice, and panic, but also guilt.

“Are you Kurt or are you Loki?” Burt summarizes, “If there’s one thing I learned from being your father, it’s that I can’t tell you who to be. But I can tell you why you remember being two people. Do you remember coming back to Asgard after you trashed New York?”

Kurt still can’t quite believe that he’s responsible for the near-destruction of the city of his dreams. He can’t imagine what Loki had been thinking. He shakes his head.

“Well, Thor brought you back. You told Odin your whole story behind closed doors, but from what I gathered, you were put up to it by a race of aliens. Odin wanted you safe, and he wanted you to learn your lesson. I guess he figured Earth had done wonders for Thor, why not for Loki, too?”

“So I’m Loki. But how-”

“I’m getting to that, hold your horses. Odin figured you wouldn’t stick around and play nice like Thor did, and you seemed to think that your old alien friends would be after your blood anyway. So Odin… the way he described it, he gathered a whole lot of magic and convinced the Universe that Kurt Hummel had always been a part of it.”

“Like mass hypnotism?”

“You’re still thinking like a human.”

“You’re talking like a…cosmic rewrite! Can Odin do that?”

“Well we’re here, aren’t we?”

"Yeah, I guess we are."

Burt claps his son on the shoulder. "Now, I got a lot of work to do to smooth this over before it hits the new. We good?"

Kurt smiles for the first time that day. It's clearly faked, ' _but_ ,' Burt Hummel thinks _'it's a start._ '

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I find it really hilarious that season 3 Blaine thinks Kurt is goodness personified when he's kind of mean and spiteful actually. I LIKE that about Kurt.
> 
> This is a theme in a lot of Glee fic I write, FYI.


End file.
